


Offerings

by tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Mpreg, Pampering, Pregnant Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "You can't eat nothing but ramen for the rest of your pregnancy," Sakura said, but she was wrong.





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).



> The other parent is deliberately left ambiguous, so you can fill in your favorite explanation. This is not Boruto compliant.

"You can't eat nothing but ramen for the rest of your pregnancy," Sakura said, but she was wrong.

Naruto could and he was. If he was trapped on this couch or in bed for the end of his pregnancy, then he needed something to live for. Bed rest was the worst. He couldn't even make shadow clones to live through vicariously, because there was no documentation on what that would do to the baby.

"I've brought more food," Sai said as he climbed in the window with two steaming bowls of miso ramen in either hand. The dickless jokes had increased since Naruto's pregnancy announcement and as the baby bump had grown to a baby mountain, but Sai was making up for it by bringing Naruto anything he asked for.

"He's not going to eat that," Sakura said even as Naruto made grabby hands for the first bowl and proceeded to devour it. She snatched up the second bowl and held it out of Naruto's reach, because she was a monster. "Or at least not both of them. You need vegetables."

"Ramen has vegetables in it," Sai said in his adorably dead voice. In that moment, Naruto loved him.

"I can and will sic Tsunade on you," Sakura said. Weren't people supposed to be nice to you when you were pregnant? Naruto's puppy dog eyes were somehow less effective since he'd started the third trimester and all those medical tests had come back with what Sakura insisted were worrisome results. Naruto had survived facing off against a world-eating bunny goddess. A little thing like pregnancy wasn't going to kill him.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Yamato asked as he stood in the door like the weirdo he was. One of his arms was stretched toward the left, like he was holding something out of view.

"You're supposed to bring offerings of Ichiraku," Naruto said, but it wasn't like he could stop Yamato from coming in. Naruto could barely stand.

"I brought something better," Yamato said and pulled. Kakashi appeared in the door, too.

"We can come back later," Kakashi said. "Much later."

"Offerings," Naruto insisted stubbornly. His stomach was an empty pit that demanded filling.

Kakashi sighed. "What if I summoned Pakkun?"

It wasn't food, but Pakkun's paws felt even softer lately. Or maybe it was that everything else felt coarser to Naruto's oversensitized touch.

"Yes, please," Naruto said.

Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke and immediately hopped up into what little remained of Naruto's lap. Kakashi settled in on one of the arm chairs.

"You may touch my paws," Pakkun said generously. Naruto shoved the empty bowl at Sai and took advantage of Pakkun's offer. After a moment, he said, "You can also rub my tummy."

"I wish someone would rub my tummy," Naruto said as he petted Pakkun's soft underbelly. "Or maybe my feet. Or even just my shoulders. My back is killing me."

Sakura sighed. She handed the bowl of ramen off to Yamato. Her hands glowed green as she lifted them. "Let's see if I can't help with the back pain, at least."

By the time Sasuke appeared, sneaking in through the window the same way he'd snuck into the village, Naruto felt like maybe, just maybe, he was going to be okay. He'd gotten to finish the second bowl of ramen after all. Kakashi was pretending to sleep in the arm chair instead of diving out the window the second Yamato's attention wavered. Sai had wandered off, but Shikamaru had come to visit with board games, and Chouji had accompanied him with a bunch of food that wasn't ramen, but which met Sakura's standards and was also delicious. Hinata had come by with the really nice smelling belly cream. It only took Naruto to gestate this baby, but the whole village was helping him through it.

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. He shook his head. A slight smirk played about his lips. "Can you even stand?"

"I don't need to stand to kick your—" Naruto cut off as Sakura suddenly dug her fingers into his shoulders. Oh, nice, he'd thought she was done with the back rubs.

"Don't antagonize the pregnant man," Sakura said warningly.

"I brought you something," Sasuke said, though Naruto knew better than to think it was an apology. Then Sasuke pulled out a package of mochi from Rice, and Naruto changed his mind. This was an adequate substitute.

Yes, Naruto was going to be okay.

"How much longer are you on bed rest, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"At least another month," Sakura said, and all the mochi in the world couldn't bring the sweetness back into Naruto's life.

Being pampered was nice, but Naruto would settle for being able to see his feet again.


End file.
